A little spat
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Rose has enough of arriving in the midst of hostile alien creatures and explodes at the Doctor,who agrues back. As the frustration builds so does a certain tension and they confront one another about their hidden feelings.Who knows what could come of this


**A little spat**

Inspired when watching Indiana Jones and the temple of doom, borrowed a concept well, I prefer to think of it as liberating the concept but yeah, i don't own indiana jones unfortunately :(

Anyway, enjoy and r&r pleaaaaseee!

"What do you mean _'I'm always right'_?!" Rose bleated with staggered breath on entering the Tardis. The Doctor traipsed behind the foul expression she was wearing with a black mood to match. The same could be said for the raddled looking Doctor who followed in her footsteps, scrunching his mouth up in determination not to get angry at Rose or kiss her senseless - it always was a delicate balance between the two and a daily struggle that the Time Lord had to battle. Finding himself once again beginning to deliberate the options she continued to rant and the Doctor concluded on the latter hypothetically; in the corners of his mind where he played out events by potential decisions. Rose was breaking his concentration and found himself blurting out

"Well 99.9% of the time I _am_!" flicking switches on the console to vent his resentment in a positive manner - getting them to safety. He knew he was fuelling the blazing fire of fickle argument but it was as though his mouth was running ahead of his head, again.

"Yeah, the other 0.01% seems to happen quite a lot recently!" Rose scoffed, as she stormed around the console after him. She wasn't going to let this one slide "You weren't right just _then_ were you?! A visit to a beautiful planet you said, no trouble you said, _no_ running for out lives you said. At least you kept one third of your promise. Unfortunately, I couldn't take the view in as we were being chased by scamoratorphiliabog…ies" she proceeded in true Tyler fashion - the words dripping with sarcasm like her mother's tended to. Despite struggling with the name Rose did have a point, he had promised to take her somewhere quiet for once but he'd stepped right in it once again causing a hoard of creatures to think they'd be a nice lunch. Her hazel gaze hovered over him for several seconds, he felt it hanging on his every movement.

"Sorry I thought there was a little le-way for error" he gritted as he hit a button hard with the palm of his hand. The Tardis whirred and shook abruptly, the pair clung to the ship instinctively before she settled in the time vortex "and it is scamorat_a_philiiabogus"

"Sorry I thought there was a little le-way for error" Rose quoted back mordantly "I'm going to my room. Don't come and try the whole I'm sorry thing 'cause it won't work" she announced, meeting his brown eyes, stare softening slightly before she shook her head adamantly and headed off down the stairs.

Honest to god the Doctor loved Rose with all his hearts but sometimes she could be a right pain in the…never mind. She didn't know how he felt and this situation wasn't the best time to let that little fact enter the mud slinging, well, that is what his hypothetical role-play in his head had deduced.

"Rose I _am_ sorry!" he called, being left in the silence of the Tardis bridge for a guilt ridden twenty seconds.

"Shocker!" was all he heard as a response, followed by a sharp door slam. Impetuously he ran after her, reaching her bedroom door and rapping his knuckles on the wood - he had a gut feeling that this was not the best idea in the world but he had to give it a shot.

"Nothing shocks me" he began, pulling out his glasses and balancing them on the crook of his nose so that this deep brown eyes peered over the black rims "I'm a scientist" he added in a beguiling tone. The Doctor knew Rose wouldn't be able to resist, he'd noticed the way she had looked at him earlier, that softening of a stone glare - there was room for exoneration, and being a human female this was a guaranteed way to achieve forgiveness.

Rose looked at him for a moment, searching his smouldering stare out of suspicion before smiling coyly.

"So as a scientist you do a lot of research?" she pouted, approaching his body. She saw a glimmer of uncertainty and anxiety on his face but pretended to not notice, running a finger down his sculpted jaw. He was definitely the epitome of Rose's desire, she was madly infatuated and intoxicated by love for the Doctor. But she unsuspectingly could control it, and therefore use it to her advantage. She was well aware of this as her womanly form pressed against him. She sensed his loss of composure as she watched her slender finger trace his clean-shaven cheek.

"Always" he half gulped half asserted, he wasn't sure what was happening but all he knew was that his heart beats had doubled in speed within the last ten seconds, his throat had run dry and a burning sensation was fathoming in lower regions best left unnamed as Rose's hips skirted his. The Doctor was tempted to lean in and mesh his lips with hers that voluptuously tempted him nearer. He observed her eye focus for a lingering second before Rose bit her lip. A twinge of lust nearly tore him asunder but he survived and remained stationary.

Rose's eyes lifted themselves upwards to the Doctor's, the gentle and temptress tone faded and another emotion burst into their hazel life.

"Well research this!" she yelled, pushing him backwards so that he was sitting spread-eagled on the corridor floor. Before the Doctor could comprehend the pain in his posterior the bedroom door had slammed shut leaving him alone and severely 'wound up' for want of a more primitive and impulsive desire.

"Rose, don't do this, I'm sorry" the Doctor begged, trying to ignore his twitching foot that tapped irately and impatiently. He was trying to ignore the captivating sensations Rose had purposely induced to his physical form and focused on resolving their dispute. He acknowledged that he'd upset her and he had to make amends, one way or another.

After a moment of banging the door it opened swiftly, revealing Rose staring up at him angrily. The thought that she looked alluring when she was furious happened to cross his mind as he cleared his throat purposefully.

"Doctor, you can't just look me in the eyes and make me forget how mad I am at you!" Rose interrupted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Technically I could bu-" the Doctor mentioned, seeing as he could look into her mind and make her forget a few things but that would be wrong, wouldn't it? About thirteen minutes ago that seemed a promising prospect to fall back on but now he knew he was treading on eggshells.

"Oh ho ho, there's a surprise - always an answer for everything" Rose retaliated, raising her eyebrows as she stared at the handsome man before her. It was extremely difficult not to say 'forget about it, kiss me' but Rose was a woman of substance, stature and would stand her ground no matter what.

With that the Doctor wound his arm around Rose's waist, pulled her into a tight passionate kiss. She let out a squeal of shock or outrage but it soon subsided as his other hand caressed her cheek. Heatedly they remained like this, the Doctor's lips massaging Rose's tenderly and vigorously at the same time. They parted for air resulting in Rose dreamily looking up to him "That's a new one" she whispered in a daze, taken aback by what was possibly the best kiss that anybody had ever received in the entirety of space and time. Nothing could top that whirlwind of contact, surely? Rose felt the Doctor's heat radiating into her skin, making her previous thoughts dormant as she absorbed the electric feel of his touch. Their eyes connected, and the Doctor had an overwhelming sense of relief encompass his being, a smile signified it, joyously seeing one form on Rose's mouth.

"What can I say, told you so" he mumbled into her neck, pecking it affectionately. One of his hands managed to slide under the material of her t-shirt, smoothing over her hip rhythmically. Rose bit her lip in resistance, gaze narrowing as she analysed what he had just said.

"Right. I got new one for you an' all Doctor" Rose breathed gently, her hand hanging on his shoulder as she leant against the doorframe. Her body was screaming to just leave it but a petulant spat was still reeling in her mind.

"Yeah?" the Doctor murmured, prising his lips from Rose's porcelain skin. A gasp of ecstasy escaped her lips as the Doctor readjusted his grasp on her, bringing them even closer. Suddenly she snapped out of her pleasure and broke the embrace.

"I'm not that easy" she informed, pulling her top straight with a firm movement.

"Well neither am I" the Doctor retaliated, fumbling his glasses of his face.

"Yeah okay, what was her name again Sarah something, you never mention her so how would I know. Let's think who else, who else…Reinette…hmm, left me and Mickey stranded in the 51st century with the Tardis. Thanks for that one…makes me wonder if you really are too proud to admit that you are crazy about me" Rose seethed, eyeing him up and down with agitation.

"What about you, where to begin - Mickey, your boyfriend who _you _insisted joined us _twice_ who else, does Adam ring a bell?" the Doctor reminded in response.

"Oh real mature Doctor" Rose commented, rolling her eyes.

"Just admit it Rose, you love me!" the Doctor stated, noting her eyes that wandered hungrily over him and fell into his eyes with a bashfulness for a split second.

"Wouldn't give you the satisfaction and inflate your already _cosmic _sized ego further" Rose huffed, stuttering with her response. The Doctor held his hands out as if to repeat '_What can I say, told you so'_ whilst ambling backwards towards his bedroom door that was situated opposite Rose's.

"If you want me Rose, I'll be just through this door" he enlightened, waggling his eyebrows knowingly.

"Five minutes Doctor...five minutes...and, you'll be back here!" Rose staggered, desperately digging for the words in her mind.

"I'll be asleep in three" the Doctor smiled confidently.

"Five" Rose repeated, putting her hand out and entering her room "Count them, one two three four five" she indicated, slamming the door shut as the Doctor closed his own with equal sound.

Rose flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She exhaled, touching her lips with a huge grin on her face. Realising in horror what she was doing the smirk was removed, and Rose turned flat on her stomach to stare at the closed door, her clock timely ticking as she imagined what torture she was putting the Doctor through.

"Five minutes, _five minutes _and she'll be knocking on my door" the Doctor muttered as he pulled off his tie. Pacing the width of his room the Doctor caught sight of his bedside clock, he paused making a note of the time and sinking onto his mattress.

"I'll lie here and wait. Yeah" he assured himself as he wrenched off his converse and socks. With bare feet the Doctor then looked up to his reflection in the mirror opposite "No no no no, I said I'd be asleep so that is what I'll do" he corrected, nodding affirmatively. He went to walk away but then he began evaluating himself, ruffling his hair casually and running his tongue over his teeth. His hazel eyes followed the pink flash across white, the taste of Rose was still lingering on his lips, sweet and delicious _"Perhaps I could go back and..." _ he stopped his mind right there and shook his head obstinately, plucking at his shirt buttons distractedly.

Rose stared at herself in the mirror by the door. She'd moved from the bed and was now fiddling with her blonde locks, pouting every so often before crumpling her expression and breathing out. She remained there for a second, undoing her top button and tilting her head in observation and smoothing her neck. Rose could still feel his lips caressing her skin. She undid the second button, a hint of black lace peering out from the blue top, just enough so that he'd notice _"He's not coming"_ she realised hesitantly, furrowing her brow.

Eyes flickering over her reflection she caught sight of the clock. It had been three minutes.

The Doctor breathed out heavily, leaning against the headboard. He rapped his fingers on the soft quilt as he continued to glare at the entrance of his bedroom. Eyes burning through the wood as though trying to see into Rose's room. He was now in his boxers and a half opened shirt, drooping amongst the pillows like a wilting flower that was lacking a vital part of its existence. He sighed again _"She's not coming" _his mind nagged. He'd tried to sleep but it was no use, time was rolling by at its leisure, causing as much discomfort as usual.

Rose sat cross-legged on the edge of her bed, girl boxers remaining and t-shirt. She looked slightly mesmerised; the fire was dwindling within her stare. She just wanted to hold him now. It was ridiculous how much. Rose pondered why they were arguing in the first place - they'd landed in the wrong place. Wasn't that one of things she loved? - the spontaneity that the Doctor provided, even unintentionally? Rose clutched a hand to her head and gritted her teeth. She was going to regret a decision she made in that instant, but had concluded it would be worth it.

Rose dragged herself from the bed and flicked the latch on her door. It was a strange sound, almost too loud. She let the door swing open and then realised that someone had been knocked. Surprise, a familiar face was looking back with a tinge of embarrassment, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hello" she managed, meeting his eyes after they'd wandered to a scantily clad region before revert back upwards.

"Hi" he mustered with a small smile.

A silence passed.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and I mean it this time...you know I don't want to put you in danger and I should be more careful where I park the Tardis" he admitted breathily. Rose watched unconvincingly before softening her eyes.

"It's okay, I over reacted...I mean half of our adventures wouldn't of happened if we landed where we meant to" she assured nervously, a small chuckle following. The Doctor joined in for a moment, delayed, as he'd become distracted on realising what Rose was not wearing.

"So we're good" he confirmed anxiously.

"We're always good" Rose smiled.

"Good" the Doctor repeated with his brilliant white smile.

With that he began retreating back to his room sheepishly, a small a now half smirk puckering at his cheek. As Rose admired his meagrely and therefore satisfactorily clad form she began to muse her thoughts out loud "Um Doctor?"

"Yeah?" he replied, turning on the spot. There was a pause in the conversation as Rose met his eyes, without thinking she bundled up her thoughts and expelled them quickly "I didn't mean it, any of it I just...I love you"

Rose strode across the corridor and wound her arms around the Doctor's neck, pressing her forehead against his. He breathed in the instant Rose's lips found his. He grinned beneath the kiss, hands going off of their own accord, one, unbuttoning Rose's top.

"I love you" she repeated, quietly, her lips skimming the edge of his slender mouth.

"Quite right too" he whispered into her ear, eyes watching Rose's t-shirt parting "And I am guessing you know I love you back?" he deduced, eyes flickering upwards with a lust laden look.

"You might have to show me, I mean...I'm not quite convinced" Rose teased light heartedly.

"Show you...hmm not sure I can do that" the Doctor responded "but" he paused, hand dropping from her now unbuttoned shirt "I think I could give it a fair go" he added coolly, hand moving to her neck and smoothing it.

"I'm sure you will but I think the corridor isn't the best place to make your attempt" Rose giggled with a girlish whim.

"Well" the Doctor began "I suppose I can conjure up a more comfortable location, oh wait" he pushed his bedroom door open "look, I've got one"

"Are you inviting me to your quarters? What will the Tardis think?!" Rose speculated with a hint of sarcasm and jest, tugging at the cuffs of his shirt and leading him through the threshold.

"Ohhh yes!" he winked, pulling a laughing Rose into a compromising and skin-tight embrace, shutting the door firmly behind them.


End file.
